cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helghan
5 |totalstrength = 45,735 |avgstrength = 9,147 |totalnukes = 5 |score = 0.29 |internationalrelations = s * PPO ( ) |forumurl = http://helghan.forumotion.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/helghan |ircchannel = #helghnan |joinurl = http://helghan.forumotion.com/ }} Helghan is a small alliance on the red sphere. History Helghan was founded on May 30th, 2012( ) by Silent Blood Line. It was protected by the Global Order of Darkness initially. That treaty later dissolved because Silent Blood Line appointed shirunei to leader and the alliance membership ceased contact with GOD, and all Helghast abandoned the AA. On May 11th, almost a year later, Silent Blood Line, or "Drege" as he is currently known returned to the alliance. At present, the charter and government structure has changed, and Drege is the supreme ruler. Since Drege had to modify the charter and government to meet the favor of the founding party originally, he had very little control, and felt unattached. Now Helghan is completely under Drege's control and driven by his ambition with no compromises. Charter Preamble For many years, we have been broken nations: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: Helghan belongs to the Helghast. Article 1: Admission I. Any nation leader may request membership into Helghan. II. Applicants must not be engaged in warfare or have outstanding debts. III. The Autarch and Regent reserve the right to deny any application with or without reason given. Article 2: Sovereignty of Government I. The Autarch The Autarch is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Autarch has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Autarch serves for life or until resignation. Every Autarch is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Autarch, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Autarch. II. The Regent The Regent is the Autarch's right hand, and shall serve under the Autarch until he steps down or assumes the position of Autarch. The Regent commands the alliance when the Autarch is away. The Regent has the power to command each Department, but may not sign any treaty or declare war unless acting as commander in the absence of the Autarch. III. Government The Autarch may create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Autarch can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Autarch deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Autarch’s discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions, and appoint members to them. The Autarch is the final authority on all matters. Any office, position, or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Autarch’s will. Article 2: War and Raiding I. Only the Autarch has the power to authorize an alliance scale war. II. Raiding is allowed in Helghan. However, raid requests must be approved by the Scholar of War or the Autarch. Raiding is only allowed if the target nation is not in an alliance or protected by any alliance. Article 3: Charter Amendments and Ratifications I. Any member may submit a motion to amend the Charter. The Autarch holds the final decision as to whether or not approve the motion. II. The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratification by signature of the Autarch. Signed, Drege First Autarch of Helghan